


[podfic] tethered.

by cryptonomica podfics (cryptonomica)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reincarnation, Soulmates, he's really going thru it, listen or read along if u wanna, poor felix, yes i podfic'd my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptonomica/pseuds/cryptonomica%20podfics
Summary: Maybe the stress of promoting is finally getting to him. Maybe he’s losing his mind. Maybe soulmates are real.or, the 5 times Felix remembers his past lives with Chan, and the 1 time Chan remembers, too.---a podfic oftethered.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] tethered.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tethered.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612317) by [cryptonomica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptonomica/pseuds/cryptonomica). 



> a few pals of mine have been dabbling in podfic, so i wanted to try my hand at it with one of my own stories! overall, it was a super neat & challenging experience! if you listen to this monster, please let me know what you thought about it <333
> 
> title, epigraph, & music used in the podfic from [turning page by sleeping at last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y16wQKZUpvQ&ab_channel=coffeelovemusic)

**Google Drive Link:** [Full Fic (1 hr 34 mins)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pxHjPGpcRUaXOltz13JGEPjWu2x_ycZ5/view?usp=sharing)

**Streaming Playlist:** Separate parts available for download on SoundCloud!

  


[Direct Link to Tethered Playlist](https://soundcloud.com/cryptonomicapods/sets/tethered-by-cryptonomica)

**Author's Note:**

> more notes and acknowledgements over on the original fic!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elvenlix) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cypher3killr)


End file.
